Survival
by gracea569
Summary: USA versus the world, or so it seems to Finn. Only the government seem to know the offenders. He is not ready for war, he will not be his dad. The harsh reality of it all - this may be his last year at school, last year with Rachel. Full suammary inside.
1. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**This story mentions, at the very beginning, the USA declaring war with an un-known force who support Al Qaeda. If this also upsets you, PLEASE, do not read on.**

Just a little 'Howdy' to explain this story, and all. Thought it would be nice of me to give you a heads up. This story has been in my mind a while, It won't be updated often, sorry about that. I will try, but I have loads of things I need to be doing, especially when school starts again. So this is just a little story I plan on writing, when ever I have nothing else to do, and that will not be very often unfortunately.

Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort and loadsa' Romance. Maybe a 'tad of the Adventure aspect

Relationships: Finn/Rachel, Tina/Artie, Quinn/Puck, Will/Emma. Pretty much the usual. Finn and Rachel are not really together at the start

And of course, all the Glee members are friends … for now ;)

Post Season 1, Pre season 2; But this is my version of Season 2

_Summary_

_They were clothed in Military camouflage. They were not hidden in the assembly room. They stood out, superior, and better than every hormone crazed teenager. Their stature only pronounced the two pistols in their belts. Invasion. Be aware. How were they supposed to prepare for war? It would mean no more lessons, no more Glee club. That was for sure. But were the soldiers really there to help, or to recruit? It was the USA versus the world, or so it seemed to Finn. Actualy, only the government seem to know the offenders. He is not ready for war, he will not be his dad. The harsh reality of it all - this may be his last year at school, last year with Rachel. And that isn't good when he needs to master the high 'B'._

Disclaimer – I own only the plot. Shame. Ryan Murphy owns all the things you have read/seen or adored.

**Information - The content of this story may be offensive to any of those with specific opinions on war, who started the recent war, or those that have experienced some sort of loss. Please do not read this story lightly.**


	2. Declaration of War

**(I am from the UK, I know little about the US army and the Government. Bear with me, things may be slightly more … British. Plus, I have nothing against the Middle East or any religions associated with it, at all, but I know of the tensions between the two countries. This is a re-write of my story 'Sewn Shut'.)**

**Obviously some may be offended of the war terminology and the plot line, if so, please do not read on. **

**I repeat again, DO NOT READ ON; if you have strong opinions about war, the American government, religious beliefs, or how you think any story mentioning war should be written.**

Declaration of War – Chapter 1

"_We, the US of A, will not be threatened! And we will not be blackmailed! We will stand up to the offenders! As I speak, it is unknown who is causing this, but they will be found out. And they will be punished! The Declaration of War is involuntary. We will receive the help, from our close friends across the Seas. The USA is at war with a small un-known force, for defending Al-Qaeda and its brothers!"_

He held his hands up to the sky in prayer, as his words were cheered and applauded by supporters. Across the globe, families watched the speech, as their own Government debated risking their countries freedom.

But it was decided, this War was to be a war of guns, and battles. The soldiers that had been withdrawn from Iran, and Pakistan, would be re-sent. Back into the Middle East, and the guns and battles. With the knowledge, that this time, their country would also be under constant attack. Yet no one had any idea where the American army would be attacking, or who would be attacking them.

Finn -

It was Monday, only two days after the announcement. But the entire State was still buzzing about the news of war. Who would be sent? Where would they be sent to? Would all those of age be sent. Finn knew his Mum _(* obviously mom in America, but please, I am English and will spell things that way __)_ was worried. That she did not want him to end up like his father. But maybe it was his duty. To serve just like his dad.

This was the sixth formal War. The way things were going; this could be the third world war. Many countries had already sided, and an attack was imminent.

Television channels were already dedicated to giving out information. Finn had spent the entire weekend watching those channels, instead of doing his homework. It was all vital information that was needed to survive.

According to the news channel, little was still known about the reason for the declaration. Not that Finn cared much about the reason. The Government would never put its countries people in danger for no rationale.

It was unlikely that Lima would be a main city for attack. Washington DC, New York, Los Angeles, all those places. Where the celebrities lived, the places where the lives that would be lost are known, and are wanted.

But still, the town had gone into an uproar. Already a protest group had gone around recruiting members to sign a petition. Wal-Mart had stocked all new supplies, which were to increase your chances of endurance. 7 litre bottles of pure bottled water, camouflaged clothing to protect and hide. This was stupid to Finn. When were you ever going to need a desert camouflage suit in Lima? But still, it was cheaper than the uniform you would be made to buy if recruited.

Finn was not allowed out the house unless for school. His mum had forbid it. Any chance of him being rounded up and sent to army camp. She was not taking risks. He had pretty much been stuck in his room, watching the T.V so he could prep himself for an invasion of any kind. The kids' channels were keeping it healthy; "How to survive an alien invasion". Complete rubbish in the name, but all of it useful.

Waking up was a challenge. Finn needed his rest, yet the prospects of war still hang in the back of his mind. And whether or not he would be sent away.

He could envision Puck; up for his early morning run earlier than usual, then lifting some weights. Puck would do anything to get out of the cow town, if that meant being enlisted in the army, or the royal marines, or the Air forces, he would take it, even if he was sent to be a chef. Puck like action.

After slowly dressing himself he gathered his books, and trudged downstairs to eat whatever his mum had prepared. His eyes were hazed, he had gone without playing Call of Duty for over 24 hours, but his mother deemed the time unnecessary, and hid his Xbox.

"Morning" he drawled, placing himself down by the island counter and eating the warm waffles she had made for him. He stared out the window as he ate. It was all too much. Life had changed so dramatically from some. Yet for him, there was nothing. The whole town was going crazy, over what would be for them, nothing.

The thirty year old woman a few houses down, with three kids and a husband and a dog would not be troubled. Yet she insisted on strengthening the houses barriers and stocking up on year's supplies of food. The 52 year old man on the next street, that was in his 'prime time' and still believed he had 'it', was ready to fight another war. But he would not be recruited.

Mayhem for what was likely to be nothing. Yet Finn knew, for those older than sixteen, those hovering on a young adult, it would be completely different.

He left his house - walking, he was still not brave enough to drive his car, and winced when he saw the postman hobbling along. Leaving the path, he crossed over to the alleyway that connected the main round, greeting Ms Conley the weird old lady who lived opposite. He nodded when Arties' dad beeped his horn, giving a quick wave, and smiled when Matt swerved near him, attempting to push Finn into the bush. It was all the usual. Nothing seemed that different.

Only when Finn saw the army tanks enter the school up ahead did he know something was up.

As he walked onto the schools' campus he caught up with Mercedes. She was glancing at the tanks, clearly upset.

"Is everything okay?" he questioned. Not liking the way her fists balled up as the soldiers walked into the school.

"No, it is not okay. Those stupid men enlisted my brother. My brother! He was beginning to like college. Seriously, if any of them come talk to me, I'll cut 'em." She growled.

Finn let out a small smile and continued walking. Only Mercedes' tone made him amused. The situation was not funny at all. The rough exterior was beginning to show the cracks. If her brother was harmed, he knew she would be a wreck.

He swiftly entered the school when he saw Dave Karofsky and Azimio. They were flexing their muscles and grinning like idiots. No doubt trying to impress the solider who watched them.

Finn had never liked the tough peripheral of soldiers. He hoped that his father had not been like that. They way they stood, how they held their body, the fact that they let no emotions slip past their face. It was all too much effort for Finn. He couldn't go a day without kicking something or getting mad.

Mad was the only emotion the soldiers seemed to show, or anger.

When he reached his locker, he hastily opened it and shoved his things in. He had a free period, and was intending on using it to revise for Spanish. Finn attempted to ignore the talk around him, all the gossip; things as stupid as "_Iraq are siding with us"_ To things as likely as "_We may not have help from Eastern Europe"_. This damn war was infecting everyone's mind already. It left the girls terrified and the boys willing to lose their lives for their country.

His next-door neighbour had left yesterday for the nearest training camp. He watched from his window as the soldiers arrived. They put his bags on the truck and waited as he said his goodbyes. He was leaving his fiancée, and their 6 month old baby girl. He was crying, she was crying, the baby was bawling as they cried. He kissed the tears away and ran to the soldiers. He allowed a brief glimpse back before turning onto the main road. He was 25, and had decided to give up everything for the army. Something Finn knew he could never do willingly.

But the way his mum said it, sometimes, no was not an answer.

Finn had learnt all about conscription in history. He didn't know much, but knew he did not want to be on the receiving end of it. The Draft was used against his dad. But not him. Anyway, Finn knew that it was 18 and over. He knew that.

Glee after school was going to be tense. This was when he saw his friends. At Lunch he was doing football. A quick break between lessons and he would eat as much food as he could. He had a few lessons with some, but not many. Finn realised that becoming part of Glee gained him friendships, but lost him acquaintances.

Those people he could sit with happily in lessons, know their names, and get on with were gone. He had friends, and enemies. No inbetween's this time. It was something he didn't mind too much, but left him alone at times where he needed to go to the library.

After reaching a lone desk, away from the AV dweebs and those that would attack him if he went near, he pulled out his Spanish book and settled quickly. He read the scrawl in scarlet ink that Mr Schuester always left.

The; "_Pay attention hear Finn!" "Learn your grammar and spellings." "Memorise your Vocab."_ Finn would much rather learn, Mexican or something.

He was supposed to have written a job application over the weekend. Sure, Mr Schue occasionally let Finn get away with no homework, but he knew if he continued this way his average D would drop. His mum desperately wanted him to at least get a good C.

He got a Spanish dictionary, and hastily scribbled down a few paragraphs. He mentioned his age, a few important things in his CV, and the work he was expecting to do. Like Finn would ever need to apply for a job in Spain, maybe in Mexico, but still.

He was left with half an hour wandering around the school. Hands in his pockets, he circled the campus, pondering as to why the army was here. Was Lima really a target? He passed a few soldiers every now and then. They were silent, as they walked past, he turned to watch them. They entered the auditorium.

Frowning, Finn carried on walking. He hadn't even seen Rachel yet. They would normally have met by the lockers, but he supposed she was running late. Rehearsing every Monday and Thursday didn't allow much time together, and the weekends were always packed full of jobs and chores.

He remembered last Friday; Finn had just left Math and was starting to collect his books when he heard her. The quick footsteps stopping just short of his own locker. He glanced around the door and saw her there. She was frowning; he guessed she had just had Chemistry. Smiling, he had shut his locker and walked towards her.

"Hey." He said softly, leaning against another locker. The suave and charm came easily when he was with Rachel. He sometimes made a fool out of himself, but that didn't matter.

She turned swiftly, and the grimace turned into a hopeful smile. She fluttered her eyelashes, looking down and back up.

"Hey." She replied

Finn had smiled at this retort. He looked at what she was wearing; the matching tartan top and skirt, finishing halfway down her legs, only a thin line indicating it was a two piece; the high white socks, folded neatly mid-calf; the brown loafers, comfortable and completely off-trend. This was the Rachel he loved.

He glanced at her face. Her thick hair was pulled back into a loose bun after ballet practice at lunch. The little eyeliner and mascara she used, with no foundation line.

He loved the way she was doing the same to him, scrutinising him. He could hear the sharp intake of breath she always took around him, and the way she fidgeted. They smiled at each other, not saying anything. Both uncomfortable and nervous, but both completely relaxed. They were together.

After walking down the length of the hall, Finn opened the doors and sat down on a bench outside. He was not going out with Rachel, it was not official, but there was a spark. Ever since he had admitted he loved her, things had been different. They would still argue in Glee about the choreography, they would still sit apart and stare at each other. They hadn't even met up out of school yet.

But they both knew they fancied the other, and they both knew, within a matter of time, one would have the courage to ask the other out.

Luckily in Glee, it was not as awkward as by the lockers. They were surrounded by their friends - even Santana admitted she like Rachel, if only a little bit, and they were happy. They could laugh, talk and sing. Finn hoped it wouldn't be awkward for ever. The butterflies in his stomach whenever he was alone with her told him it wouldn't be.

The bell rang and he sighed. Slowly lifting his weight, he crossed the courtyard to the door next to the auditorium. He paused when he heard the construction noises. Mr Schue had obviously organised some weekend manufacture thing. Though he didn't know what the Soldiers were doing in there.

A few minutes later, he walked into the Spanish room, and sat in front of Quinn.

She smiled at him and he smiled back.

Things were definitely awkward for them. But he knew she was deeply sorry. He knew Puck was sorry when he knocked on his house all night until he let him in. They had made a mistake, and the mistake broke Finn and Quinn up, but got the two of them together. Ultimately, he knew this was what Puck wanted in the back of his tiny brain. But Finn didn't mind.

The class were all discussing the subject of war. Brittany was telling Quinn she planned to hunt down terrorists when she left school. He sometimes joined in their conversation, or he spoke to Mike. When the second bell rang, the class continued. Finn stared at the door, expecting Mr Schue to enter, but he never did.

The lessons ended and the class left quickly, all still discussing the same subject. Mr Schue couldn't have been recruited, could he? Finn knew Mr Schue's passion was teaching. Maybe he had no choice, he thought.

The rest of the day passed as a blur. Being quarterback no longer meant he could get away with much, hell; being on the football team was no longer a privilege. He did it for the game now, not the result.

As Coach shouted the orders, he, Puck, Matt and Mike stood a bit away from the group. Azimio made sure they were outcasts. With his arms crossed defensively, he would listen to the orders, and make sure he gave them to the team during the huddle. They never listened. Then Coach would shout some more, and practice would be over.

He just had enough time to grab a bagel at the end of lunch. He sat quickly with Tina and Artie who gabbled on about something uninteresting and completely off-topic. It was braces. Well, better than the up-coming war.

He was the first into the Choir room at the end of the day. He sat by the drums and kept a simple, quiet beat until Puck walked in.

"Dude, what is with all the soldiers?"

"No idea." Finn said, he put the drum sticks down by the drum kit and stretched, "It is weird though. I've seen them, but I haven't seen them doing anything."

"Joining the army would be pretty cool. But they all look like they are doing something really secretive, something bad. Man, I would let slip or something."

"Yeah" he agreed half-heartedly

They greeted Quinn, Santana and Brittany when they walked in, then Mercedes, Artie, Tina and Kurt. Mike and Matt joined a while later, and finally, Rachel.

Today she was dressed in a pink blouse, with a mustard yellow pullover, black pleated skirt, and those brown loafers. She trotted into the room and sat down on a plastic chair. Finn automatically stood up from the stool and went to sit on a chair behind her. She smiled at him as he moved. Pulling the chair forward as close as his legs would allow, he leaned forward, and rested his head on her shoulder.

They said nothing; both were content in the silence. But Finn could feel the tightening of her face as she smiled. And he was pretty sure she could feel it on his face too.

Both watched as Brittany and Santana danced, as Puck played the guitar and the rest vocalised. This was their happy place. And it was one damn good happy place at that.

Mr Schue walked in a few moments later, looking tired and upset.

"God Mr Schue! Where were you in Spanish? Finn thought you had been carted away already!" Mike laughed

He smiled back, "Don't think so guys, but I do have some news for you all."

As he spoke he gestured for the girls to sit. They all waited hesitantly to hear what he was going to say.

"So I spent that hour in a meeting, with the Principal, a few other teachers, and Colonel Stevenson, the main man who is helping to run the mission here. I probably shouldn't be telling you all this, but anyway …"

He sat down on the piano stool and continued, "He, and the other Private's are here to help you, the teachers, and all your families. Until decided, many lessons will be disrupted or cancelled. During that time, you will complete some physical endurance tests. To keep you healthy."

"Those white boys have to be joking!" Mercedes burst out immediately, "Me and physical work don't go down. What if we refuse?" She added cruelly

"I'm afraid it is not up to me Mercedes, it will be explained in an assembly for you all tomorrow. I just thought I should be the one to break it to you guys. And the auditorium is out of bounds, until further notice."

Finn expected Rachel to retaliate, to scream or cry or storm out. He watched her out of the corner of his eye. Her head was bowed and she stared at the floor. Her chance of becoming a star was gone. As a tear rolled down her eye she was finally broken.

**I hope you like that. A review would be nice. Obviously I have toned down Rachels 'sex appeal'. She is an awkward fifteen year old girl, and her short skirt-ness will be kept to a minimum. It is not necessary. The actual war plot is not that important, this story focuses on how the Glee club copes without the music and each other during hard times.**

**Xx**

**Grace**


	3. Operation Adolescent

**Chapter 2! Hope you all enjoy, nice to get emails saying this story is being favourited ^_^**

Operation Adolescent – Chapter 2

_Monday after school cancelled_

_Tuesday break cancelled_

_Wednesday lunch cancelled_

_Thursday after school continue, until 4pm_

_Friday lunch cancelled_

Finn read through the short list again. Half an hour of Glee was all they had left. Mr Schue told them all Glee was not likely to continue this year. He had received the half an hour out of much protest. Colonel Stevenson didn't believe it a necessary activity.

They would not compete in another competition if it continued like this, which was for sure.

Everyone had protested. Rachel kept quiet. When Mr Schuester had finished, they all left wordlessly. Kurt and Mercedes immediately headed down the opposite end of the corridor, towards the Principal's office. He was surprised to se Brittany and Santana follow.

Rachel just walked in front of him, slowly and weakly, as if she had no strength left.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" He asked delicately

"No."

Finn sighed, patted her gently on the back, and left. He turned his head back to her and she was standing by her locker, shaking. The need to go back to her was silenced when Quinn put her arms around her. She would be able to deal with it for the moment. And any chance of Finn changing his mind was cancelled when his cell rang.

His mum.

"Hello?" he answered

"Where are you? I thought they had taken you in for questioning or something!" She screamed.

He walked down the school path and off campus as he talked, "Glee, mum."

"Well, for Christ's sake! You are a junior. You will be seventeen this year Finn! Please, stay away from those soldiers, and do NOT tell them your name!"

"Yes mum," he sighed, "Bye mum."

"No. I'm picking you up."

Before he could protest, she had hung up. He looked down the main road, and perched himself on someone's brick wall.

Fellow Glee members drove past, but none said goodbye, none acknowledged him. He saw Quinn drive off with Puck, and Rachel. She looked in a better state, and she was saying something. He just wished he knew what.

Today had been a bad day for them. They don't normally talk, they don't need to. But something was different. Of course, they saw each other less today. She sometimes would have watched him in practice; she may have even joined him in lunch. But they did not spend Glee together. Physically yes, but not mentally. There was nothing.

He watched from a distance, the soldiers board the trucks and tanks. Bastards. They did not need to be here, and ruin anyone's chance of living an almost normal life with the war going on. It put it all in perspective; they shoved the prospect of dying in your face. But they wouldn't. Lima would not be attacked.

His mum rounded the corner and stopped by him.

"You are going to start driving your car." She muttered shortly.

Climbing in, Finn greeted his mother. But his mind was elsewhere. War, soldiers, Glee, Rachel; so much had changed in such a short space of time.

When they arrived home, Finn collapsed on the couch and turned the T.V on. Nothing interesting to watch. But he still stared at the screen. His mum made him some dinner later. He wrote a sentence for his English homework. He set an alarm on his phone to wake him up the next day. Then he went to bed.

But he could not sleep. Staring at the ceiling, Finn ran through the day in his head. So much had happened, but he couldn't focus on one thing.

He twisted over and sighed. Rachel. Something was completely different about over. He reached over and picked up his phone from the side, sending a short but important text.

'**R U OK?'**

He held it in his hand before the small beep of his ringtone went off.

'**I AM FINE. DON'T WORRY.'**

'**I DO WORRY THOUGH.'**

'**I FEEL BETTER; I WILL SEE YOU TOMORROW FINN. BALLET HAS BEEN CANCELLED AT LUNCH. GOOD NIGHT. =) X'**

He sighed when he read the final text. Smiling he wriggled down in his bed to get comfortable, and sent one text he knew would make her happier.

'**NIGHT. I LOVE U. X'**

Tuesday Morning – 

"Finn! Wake up!" His mother screamed from the stairwell.

He groaned and mumbled something unintelligible. He had ignored his alarm and it still beeped on, half an hour later. Stretching and then slumping back to his bed, Finn wondered if anything would ever be the same. He was somewhat excited about what was happening, no stupid lessons like Trigonometry, and he was curious to know what they would be doing to fill all that spare time. But of course, he didn't want to spend time with the soldiers, with Colonel Stevenson, or anyone who intended to destroy Glee club.

He pretty much sleepwalked through his morning ritual, and waited ten minutes for the postman to leave his block, so he wouldn't have to see him when he drove.

With his rucksack in the back seat, Finn and his "crappy little car" as Puck called it, backed out of the drive and down the street. Unlike the other teenage boys, Finn did not have music blaring out of his trunk or something stupid. He didn't even have the radio on, or the windows rolled down, or an obscene sign saying something like "I have drugs" that all his friends seem to find really amusing.

Mike even got stopped by the cops for a check-up; due to his "Who needs weed? No, seriously, I have weed" sign.

He was sat up straight, eyes alert, arms straight ahead with hands gripping the wheel. He really hated driving. Arties' dad drove past him, with Artie waving out the window enthusiastically. Finn could only grimace at his friend; he would not take his eyes off the road. A minute later, he saw Matt in the rear view mirror swerve around the corner.

"Crap." He muttered to himself.

Matt saw the licence plate, and smiled. He was a joker, and loved to push people to the limit.

Finn watched as Matt increased speed, until he was right up against the rear bumper. He ground his teeth as Matt swerved slowly to each side, waiting for a car coming the other way to pass. When it did, Matt pressed hard on the gas, and drove round it.

Finn watched as Matt matched his speed, and allowed a jerky turn of the head to see another friend grinning at him, the window down and leaning over towards him.

Finn quickly opened his window and shouted at him while staring at the road.

"Watch the road and get off that side!"

He heard Matt's roaring laughter and then the revving of the engine as Matt overtook and raced ahead. Small drops of sweat had formed on Finn's forehead and the back of his neck. But he would not wipe them off. Exhaling loudly, he continued at a steady pace. Matt was lucky this road was straight.

"Careless idiot…"

Slowing down, he turned into the parking lot. He drove around possible twice, looking for a decent place to park. All the shady areas were taken, and he wanted to park as far from the tank as possible. He found one after searching right next to Matt's. He quickly turned into the space and leapt out of his car.

"Matt!"

But he had already run away towards Mike and Puck, glancing over his shoulder and laughing at the look on Finn's face. He was too tired and pissed to find the incident amusing, but he couldn't help but allow a small smile on his face at his friend's immaturity. After collecting his bag he walked towards the jocks. Mike was double up laughing and Puck was clasping Matt around the shoulder and grinning, he seemed very proud of him.

"I will get you." Finn grinned at Matt, who only replied with a gentle arm punch.

The school bell ran around campus, so they all trudged off towards their lockers. When he got their, Finn hastily threw his bag in and picked up the necessary textbooks needed for the lessons, but he was stopped when Jacob Ben Israel slammed the door shut.

"Mr Hudson." Jacob seethed.

"Israel." Finn replied, re-opening his locker and retrieving his books.

Finn was getting used to this boys attitude towards him, he didn't mind that he was hated by the nerd. But he hated how he still swooned over Rachel, insisting he was the better man, and touching her at every chance. If tested, Finn would smack him one.

"That wouldn't be necessary, _Finn_." Said Jacob with distaste.

"Why not." He sighed. God, this boy was pathetic.

"First lesson has been cancelled you idiot. Important assembly, don't you read my blog?" he said cockily.

"…No"

"Well you should. My polls suggest you are no longer Mr Popular, and the student body believe another male will become King of the Chimps." He finished happily, with a smile.

"I don't care." Finn told him, with little emotion. He had finished getting his books, and shut his locker. He went to walk round Jacob but the boy stood in his path. He could move this boy with a touch of his finger, but he didn't need to resort to violence … yet.

"Rachel Berry will be my sex-buddy." Jacob said loudly, his voice fluctuating in pitch.

"I don't think so." Finn smiled, before walking away and not looking back. The smile disappeared as soon as he rounded the corner. Finn was pissed with all these stupid polls; _'Is Finn Hudson the star quarterback?' 'Will Finn Hudson make Homecoming king?' 'Is Finn Hudson gay?'_ They were all extremely stupid, but Finn refused to look at the answers. He didn't need that.

Finn wondered whether to believe Jacob, when he saw Kurt ahead, jogging to keep up, he held onto his shoulder to catch his attention.

"Hey Kurt, do we have assembly?"

"Why yes Mr Hudson," Kurt smiled, always to happy to see him, "It is just starting in a minute."

"Oh, cool. Thanks!" Finn grinned, despite that he had his books in his hand. Kurt always made him smile; he was good at cheering people up, especially Finn.

"I was heading there myself. Let's walk together!" Kurt said enthusiastically.

"Yeah."

They walked down the hallway, a tall jock dressed in the current Lima outerwear, and a small soprano donning some sort of fashion smock made out of wool by some foreign designer. They were no longer stared at, but if they met the wrong people when they walked together, they would get some attention.

Luckily, they saw none of the brainless-idiots, and got to the assembly hall with minutes to spare. They settled in the some of the only seats available, the front. Also sat there were the other Glee kids. This seemed to have become their dedicated spot, away from everybody 'cool'.

Kurt hurried along to join Mercedes, Santana, Britney and Quinn, whilst Finn casually walked over to sit next to Rachel, putting his books underneath the bench as he did so. He clasped her knee tightly and pecked her gently on the cheek. She smiled; her eyes flashing between his face and anywhere else, like they always did when he was around. Finn checked out what she was wearing, something he had never seen before; Jeans and a blouse. Okay, he was over exaggerating, but Rachel not dressed in an animal sweater with a clashing velvet skirt was strange. She was obviously relaxed. Or felt completely out of place.

Finn glanced at the others, all having fun. Only Puck and Quinn were too busy, staring at each other in a stupidly sweet way. He watched as Mike and Matt carried on annoying the two of them, by talking to them loudly, constantly asking questions, and leaning in their face. Artie happily jabbered away with everyone else, Tina smiling at him. Brittany and Santana with interlocked fingers, Kurt touching up Mercede's hair.

But he could see the pain in their faces when they weren't talking, as their minds wandered. Rachel didn't bother hiding it. She slowly stroked Finn's fingers as they held hands, staring down at their interlocked mess of legs.

She smiled to herself, giving a laugh at the situation, her shoulders lifting once. But her face quickly fell, and she sighed. Finn didn't want to say anything, he would mess things up even more with his stupid blabbering. So he just stroked the hair out of her face, and twisted strands between his free fingers.

The bell ran, and the atmosphere quickly quietened. Rachel looked up and relaxed, setting her legs in a more comfortable, and letting her grip on Finn's hand slip. He reluctantly turned his head away from her face and let her hair fall back. Principal Figgin's took the stage and the microphone.

"Good morning students. Welcome to this assembly. It will be run by Colonel Stevenson. Coach Sylvester will supervise. Thank you." Bowing awkwardly, the man wobbled off.

The door behind them crashed open, and they heard marching stomps. Finn spun his head around and grimaced when his muscles pulled. Massaging his neck, he watched in awe as six soldiers and Coach Sylvester walked onto the small stage. She and five of the soldiers stood near the back, but one walked up to where Principal Figgins had stood.

He had his arms behind his back, which only pronounced the guns in his belt, and the ammunition across his chest.

"In the years to come your life will change dramatically." He started, glaring at everybody, "We," He gestured towards the others, "Will monitor those changes. You will be different men. Welcome to your new life."

**Sorry that it is quite a bit shorter, but I hope you enjoy it XD. And I am mentioning again that updates will not be daily, they may not even be weekly, especially in the New Year as I have my GCSE's and mocks around November. I write to suffice my boredom, and I thought I would put it online just to see if others enjoy it. There are not enough Finn/Rachel fanfics' out there!**

**Xx**

**Grace**


End file.
